1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal equipment, and is applicable to, for example, a portable telephone (such as GSM•USDC•PDC) and a digital cordless telephone (such as PHS•DECT•CT-2).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, call incoming to a telephone is informed by means of an alert sound. Generally, such an alert sound is designed so that it does not stop ringing before a user effects next operation. Accordingly, when the user cannot give any quick response to the call incoming, there is no way other than the user breaks off the alert sound forcibly by means of going off-hook or leaves the alert sound to continue ringing.
In this case, in the method to forcibly break off the alert sound by means of the off-hook operation, there is a fear that the person on the other side is given an unpleasant feeling because the person on the other side can notice that the circuit was broken off intentionally. On the other hand, in the method to wait until the alert sound stops ringing, there is a fear that persons in the surroundings may be troubled by the alert sound.
Another method is therefore considered in which generation of an alert sound is stopped by a user's operation to intentionally break off power supply while to call is incoming. In this method, however, the turning-on of the power supply again is apt to be forgotten, and there is a possibility of missing the next incoming call. Further, there is a fear that long-time turn-off power supply may be regarded as a failure in an telephone network. Accordingly, this method is a not so preferable measure.
In view of the foregoing, an object of this invention is to provide a communication terminal equipment which is superior in selecting and handling properties for users in comparison with conventional one.
The nature, principle and utility of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts are designated by like reference numerals or characters.